Boa Noite
by Maria Madalena
Summary: Entre a volta para a casa e a volta dela, Jacob aprende.


**N/A: "Twilight" e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><em>Sopra em rumor o vento, e a minha amada<em>

_Tranquila dorme em seu nevado leito:_

_Adormeceu-lhe o coração no peito_

_E dorme, dorme, que nem sente nada._

_Dos ciprestes, em volta, na ramada, _

_De luto os melros, que à tardinha espreito, _

_Choram por ela com tal arte e efeito_

_Que a Vesper surge linda e aponta a estrada_

_Lá por onde (oh! santíssima alegria!)_

_Alteia o voo, entre anjos e diamantes,_

_A eterna luz que em seu olhar ardia!_

_Suspiram largo as águas soluçantes_

_E eu nas folhas que o norte rodopia_

_Segredos meus lhe conto como dantes!_

_"Morta", de Joaquim de Almeara_

O bando reúne-se na floresta. Homens e meninos, parados em um semicírculo. Lobos em guarda. Silêncio, espera e pena. Não trocam palavras, mas seus olhos recaem sobre um dos seus irmãos. O lobo ruivo sentado à direita do líder, olhando para o chão. Bella de volta. E "doente".

_E o que fazer?,_ é o pensamento daqueles agrupados em meio às árvores. Não com a garota – ou a vampira_ – _mas com o lobo. Da escolha dela à dor dele, esperam e aguardam. "Jake, foi o que ela quis." O lobo ruivo não se move. Cabeça baixa, não encara ninguém, embora todos olhem para ele. "Nós não faremos nada. O tratado permanece intacto." Um rosnado baixo. Os pêlos da alcatéia se eriçam. "Jacob!".

"Nós não vamos atacar os Cullen."

O lobo treme. Vira-se, dá as costas aos demais. E corre pela floresta.

* * *

><p>Jacob acordou e encarou o teto. Pensou nela. Jogou o travesseiro contra a parede e decidiu que era hora de levantar-se de uma vez. Quando olhou pela janela, viu que ainda não amanhecera. Menos de 4 horas de sono, outra vez. O que aconteceria se continuasse a testar sua resistência dessa forma? Quem cairia primeiro: o lobo ou o homem? Riu e pensou: <em>Os dois são você, idiota.<em>

Saiu do quarto. A casa estava ruidosa para os seus ouvidos sobre-humanos. Escutava a respiração pesada de seu pai no quarto, o ruído da geladeira ligada na cozinha, o movimento dos ponteiros no relógio da sala, a torneira pingando na pia. Mais ao longe, escutou o farfalhar das árvores ao vento, os animais na floresta, o barulho das ondas do mar. Fechou os olhos e ouviu a risada dela. Andou rápido até o banheiro, tirou a bermuda e se enfiou debaixo da água gelada do chuveiro. Para que acordasse de uma vez por todas, afinal.

De banho tomado, foi à cozinha. Maçãs, cereal, leite, algum pão. Ao menos o seu apetite não o abandonara. Sentou-se na mesa da cozinha e pensou sobre o que faria neste dia. O tédio estava sendo a pior parte. Nada agradava, nada satisfazia. Imaginou o quanto estava sendo chato. Largou a louça suja na pia. Depois lavaria: só havia ele para fazer isto, de qualquer forma. Tanto fazia. Olhou para o calendário preso na geladeira: aquela ainda era a semana seguinte, desde o casamento. Pôs nos pés os tênis largados em frente à porta e saiu. _Talvez, se parasse de pensar._

O céu estava clareando lá fora. A lua ainda estava no céu, apagada. Com as mãos no bolso do jeans, Jacob foi para a floresta, como quem retorna para o lar. Caminhou lentamente, de cabeça baixa. A vegetação ia se tornando mais densa, a luminosidade se reduzindo, à medida que se afastava da praia. Jacob respirou fundo – sem perceber, estava prendendo o ar. Olhou ao redor e não viu, nem ouviu, ninguém. Estava sozinho ali e agradeceu por isso.

Deitou-se no chão e cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça. A sensação da terra gelada contra a sua pela quente era anestésica. Estar no meio da floresta, como um todo, lhe fazia muito bem. Desde que voltara para La Push, estar ali o fazia se sentir são, como se as raízes das árvores o prendessem ao chão. A cada dia, Jacob pertencia àquele lugar, e somente a ele. Mas havia uma contrapartida, aquela que o fazia sempre voltar para a casa de seu pai. Pensar na floresta o fazia lembrar o porquê de ter partido. Então, ela vinha à sua cabeça. Seu estômago revirava, de nojo, de raiva, de despeito. De frustração. Se ele a tivesse encontrado primeiro, se tivessem se aproximado, então...

Sabia que ninguém entendia: Quil, Embry ou seu pai. Queriam que a esquecesse logo. E eles estavam com a razão. Mas Jacob havia perdido a dele no momento em que se descobriu apaixonado. Agora, pagava o preço.

Deitado na terra, com as costas no chão, sentia sua vida suspensa nos galhos das árvores. A floresta, muda, parecia concordar com esta afirmação. Sua impressão era que todos pararam de se mover, aguardando, aguardando, aguardando... Fechou os olhos, ouvindo apenas o som da sua respiração. Inspirou e expirou. O mundo estagnado. Paralisação. Calmaria antes da tempestade.

A claridade do dia diminuiu e, de repente, apareceu um risco no céu. Ouviu o som de um raio caindo. Abriu os olhos. Tudo estava cinza. Mais um raio, seguido de um trovão. O cheiro de chuva e terra molhada pairava no ar. Levantou-se. Trovão. Contou até cinco, como o seu pai lhe havia ensinado. Outro raio. De pé, no meio da floresta, esperou. Silêncio e imobilidade. Os primeiros pingos caíram. Toda uma tempestade desabou. O barulho da água sobre as folhas, os raios caindo na praia. Esporro tremendo. Em poucos instantes, Jacob estava ensopado. Então, andou rápido para o abrigo de casa, enquanto cada raio parecia querer lhe dar um choque no coração.

* * *

><p>Quinto dia. Novamente, não havia amanhecido, e Jacob já estava acordado. De banho tomado, foi para a cozinha. Abriu a geladeira, pegou o leite e o misturou ao cereal na tigela. Pegou a tigela e atirou contra a parede. A cerâmica espatifando-se com força ao lado oposto da cozinha fez um grande barulho. Ele permaneceu parado, sem mover um músculo. Escutou seu pai gritar do quarto: "Jacob?". Respirou fundo e rápido, uma, duas, três vezes.<p>

"Jacob!"

"Não foi nada, pai!"

Olhou para aquela sujeira: leite e cereal por toda a cozinha, cacos de cerâmica espalhados pelo chão. _Você mesmo vai ter que limpar isso, seu imbecil._ Pegou o pano de chão embaixo da pia e o jogou no chão, com raiva. O leite espirrou, sujando suas pernas e as paredes, mais ainda. Agachou-se e começou a limpar. Catou os cacos espalhados. Um por um, tirando-os do chão, para que ninguém se cortasse com eles. Para que ninguém pagasse o preço por seu rancor, sua mágoa, tampouco por sua teimosia. Colocou-os em um saco plástico, antes de jogar no lixo, para impedir que qualquer outra pessoa viesse a se ferir por uma situação que ele mesmo havia provocado. Se tivesse conseguido se afastar a tempo...

O leite continuava derramado no chão. Suas mãos tremiam, porque, afinal, aquela sujeira era culpa sua. Quando mais passava o pano, mais o leite se espalhava, melando tudo ao seu redor. Jacob estava sozinho nessa tarefa. Deveria dar um jeito de pôr tudo em ordem, novamente. Torcia o pano, enxugava, voltava a torcer. Teria que lavá-lo depois, e deixá-lo novamente em uso. Enxugava, enxugava, enxugava. Para deixar o chão limpo. Para se pôr em ordem para viver.

* * *

><p>Por mais que ele quisesse, não poderia se esconder para sempre das pessoas. Bom, se fosse uma pessoa normal, no sentido literal da palavra, poderia tentar. No entanto, ser um lobisomem e integrar uma alcatéia não concedia tamanho privilégio. Então, sua vontade de evitar todos os seres na face da Terra tinha um limite. Um limite bem determinado e cobrado por Sam Ulley.<p>

Sem camisa, rosto sério e mãos na cintura, Sam estava pronto para requisitar algo que era seu. Nessa reclamação de posse, Jacob sentia-se, outra vez, invadido. O interior da floresta era o único lugar seguro e seu, e lá estava o alfa para dizer o quão errado estava. A floresta não era sua, tampouco sua a vontade. Em pé, diante de Jacob, Sam cobrava respostas que ele não queria dar.

"Você não aparece nas patrulhas e não dá a menor satisfação. Está esquecendo-se das suas responsabilidades?". Sam mantinha o olhar calmo, como quem cobrava explicações de uma criança. Jacob impressionava-se com a forma com que Sam permanecia sempre no controle, dos outros e de si mesmo. Nada parecia escapar ao alfa, nem mesmo suas emoções. Jacob tinha certa inveja dessa habilidade, e tentava responder a ela como podia. Mantinha-se deitado no chão, braços cruzados atrás da cabeça, olhos voltados para o lado, numa forma infantil de resistência.

"Considere isso como as minhas férias", disse.

"Férias, Jacob?"

"É, férias. Não tem mais recém-nascidos, não tem mais perigo."

Sam não moveu um músculo. Mantinha-se imperturbável, condescendente até. "Sou eu quem decide sobre quando o perigo acabou ou não, quando um de vocês é necessário ou não. Você ainda tem um compromisso."

"Eu nunca pedi por ele."

"Ele é seu, ainda sim. Nós temos vampiros por perto."

Jacob o olhou pela primeira vez, sorriso enviesado no rosto. "São amiguinhos, não são?" Sam não respondeu. O sorriso irônico de Jacob desapareceu. "E eu não quero ninguém na minha cabeça!", falou, por fim.

"Pra não vermos que você ainda pensa nela? Não é necessário estar na sua cabeça pra perceber isso."

Jacob sentou-se de repente. Sentiu um gosto amargo na boca, como se fosse vomitar. Engoliu em seco, mas nada adiantou: o tremor pelo seu corpo já estava ali. O vento soprou gelado, como que para esfriá-lo. Tomou uma golfada de ar. Sentia Sam o observar em silêncio. De repente, sentou-se ao seu lado.

"Eu não quero te dizer o que fazer sobre isso, mas você não acha que já chega?"

Jacob o ignorou. Podia jurar que havia até compreensão na fala do outro, mas havia de ser um engano.

"Você não está sozinho. Tem os seus irmãos, seu pai, Rachel, Rebecca... Ela não é a única garota na face da terra. Se você se permitir, poderia..."

"Poderia o quê? O quê? Sofrer impriting? É isso?"

"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer..."

A última gota caiu. Jacob se levantou, de repente, e virou-se contra Sam. A raiva que fazia o seu corpo tremer estava toda em seus olhos. "Foi isso, sim! A solução para todos os problemas, não é? Deixo de ser um peso, certo? Volto quietinho, com a coleira definitiva!" Estava com o tom de voz elevado, o ódio, a tristeza, tudo acima do nível.

"Você está sendo infantil! Não é nada disso. Você não sabe..."

"Você é que não sabe!" A voz de Jacob ecoou pela floresta. Ouviu alguns pássaros voarem, assustados ou numa mera coincidência. Sam continuava a olhá-lo, ainda imperturbável, como que diante de algo previsto, uma tempestade anunciada na previsão do tempo. Passivo demais. O lobo dentro de Jacob queria rasgá-lo, triturá-lo; foi o homem quem encontrou um meio de fazê-lo sentir dor.

"O que você conhece sobre sentimento? Sobre amar de verdade? Nada!" disse Jacob. Queria que Sam sentisse o que estava dentro dele mesmo, como se pudesse transferir seus sentimentos. "Você nunca sofreu por ninguém. Largou a Leah porque teve um impriting com a Emily! Vive escravo desse... desse feitiço! Fim de história e final feliz pra você. Anestesiado, sem sentir nada pro resto da vida. Só... isso" falou, com desprezo. Os olhos de Sam estavam mais pretos do que o usual; não de raiva, mas de tristeza. O lobo dentro de Jacob rugiu, vitorioso; o homem, por sua vez, começava a se arrepender das próprias palavras. Quando Sam falou, na sua voz havia apenas resignação.

"Não. Você está enganado.", disse ele. Sam voltou seu olhar para o céu. Mal se podia vê-lo por conta da copa das árvores, tão juntas e entrelaçadas. O sol refletindo nas folhas do chão permitia saber que ainda era dia. "Não foi fácil para mim como pensam. Ter que largar a mulher que eu amo, ter que abandonar todos os meus planos, os planos dela, tudo o que eu tinha a certeza que me faria feliz. Eu fui ao inferno." Balançou a cabeça, em negativa. "E a culpa.", continuou. Falava tão baixo, tão baixo que Jacob não sabia se falava com ele ou com si próprio. "A culpa de fazê-la sofrer, de ver que ela sofria por minha causa, e que estava causando a ela uma dor irreparável, fazendo mudar tanto." Esfregou o rosto com as mãos, e Jacob percebeu o quão velho ele parecia. "Ela nunca mais poderá ser minha. Tudo o que eu havia planejado simplesmente não poderá mais ser. E estava acabado por minha causa, porque eu não podia resistir a esse feitiço, como você mesmo disse."

Sam o encarou nesse momento. A sujeição passiva havia dado lugar a uma revolta, e, de repente, Jacob se viu diante de um reflexo. "Tem toda a razão! Porque eu me sentia enfeitiçado, uma marionete sendo puxada pro lado oposto. E ter de perder Leah todo o dia, sem nunca ter pedido por isso, sem querer. Eu perdi Leah, perdi por minha culpa, pra mim mesmo. E hoje não dói menos." Sam se levantou, limpou a parte de trás da bermuda. Olhou para Jacob: "Eu só me acostumei." Sem se despedir, virou as costas e foi embora.

Naquela manhã primeira vez, Jacob teve a certeza de que voltara a ouvir Sam Ulley falar: o homem, seu vizinho, não o lobo. Sentou-se no chão. Ele preferia que lhe tivesse acertado um soco no estômago.

* * *

><p>Jacob voltou a cumprir sua ronda.<p>

* * *

><p>Não eram nem 10 horas da manhã. Jacob espreguiçava-se na cama, depois da melhor noite de sono que tivera em 3 semanas. Voltar a se transformar, constatou com certa relutância,havia lhe feito certo bem. Ao menos, o cansaço da patrulha o fizera dormir mais do que 5 horas.<p>

Levantou-se e foi para o banheiro. O barulho vindo da cozinha indicava que Billy já acordara. _Tudo nessa vida tinha um preço, _pensou. Uma noite de sono por, em troca, ter de lidar com o pai logo no café-da-manhã. Haveria perguntas sobre a ronda, e isso não seria nada incômodo. Mas haveria também aquele olhar. Billy não tocava no assunto, não conversava diretamente sobre isso. No entanto, o olhava _daquele jeito, _aquele olhar que Jacob sabia muito bem o que significava, dizendo para ele esquecer, que era perda de tempo, era sofrer à toa. E que a dor de Jacob era a dele.

Ao sair do banheiro, encontrou o pai na diante da pequena mesa da cozinha, já comendo.

"Bom dia, filho."

"Bom dia, pai."

Jacob pegou sua tigela no armário acima da pia e sentou-se na mesa. Nada falaram, mas Jacob sabia que aquele estado duraria pouco. Seu pai não era o tipo de pessoa que desperdiçava as palavras para evitar o silêncio, mas também não as engolia apenas para poupar os outros. _Ele não era Charlie_, Jacob pensou. Naquele momento, gostaria que fosse.

"Não vai comer os ovos fritos que eu fiz?", Billy perguntou, ao ver Jacob servindo-se de leite e cereal.

"Depois."

"Certo." Deu mais uma garfada no seu ovo. "Como foi a patrulha, ontem?"

"Normal."

"Havia tempo que você não saía para patrulhar. Não se sentiu enferrujado?"

"Não. Foi tudo normal." Jacob continuava a comer enquanto falava, os olhos fixos na tigela.

"Ahn. E os meninos, como estão?"

"Eles estão bem."

Ao menos, pareciam estar. Como Billy, Quil e Embry estavam no topo da lista de pessoas a serem evitadas por Jacob. Ele não queria os conselhos que os amigos pareciam estarem tão dispostos a dar. Namorar, conhecer outras garotas, pois, afinal, ela não era o exemplar raro e singular do gênero feminino. Havia, ainda, o incentivo _extra _do mundo para caras como ele, o bônus por ser um lobisomem: impriting_, _sua cota de magia sobrenatural ou a materialização da coleira para completar todos os trocadilhos cabíveis com lobos e cachorros, segundo a opinião de Jacob. Não, eles não podiam entender: lidar com uma garota plastificada numa página da _Penthouse _não podia ser o mesmo pelo qual passava. Não era o mesmo que se apaixonar pela garota errada.

"Eles vêm aqui hoje? Tem um tempo que não aparecem."

"Não sei. Acho que não."

"Certo."

"Rachel ligou. Disse que está vindo para cá no final da semana." Billy disse. Estava animado com a volta da filha, Jacob notou. Ele também estaria em outra época. Na sua outra vida. Franziu as sobrancelhas. "Por quê? Perdeu o emprego de verão?"

Ouviu Billy rir discretamente. "Não. Ela encerrou o semestre letivo mais cedo, você sabe. Disse apenas que estava precisando descansar. E que estava com saudades de casa."

"Sei." Também sentia falta da irmã, mas não pode evitar sentir a notícia da visita de Rachel soar como a anunciação de um revés. Ela perguntaria como ele estava, iria querer saber de tudo o que havia feito desde a sua ida à universidade, marcaria programas para os dois fazerem juntos e indagaria por que o irmão estava sempre tão triste... Sem contar as desculpas que teria inventar sobre as saídas noturnas e o porquê de ter crescido tanto. Rachel não poderia ter escolhido um pior momento para voltar para casa, essa era a verdade.

"Você vai ter que tomar cuidado."

"Eu sei."

Jacob continuou a comer, sem olhar para o pai. Ouvia sua respiração pesada, o som da sua mastigação marcando a sua presença. Se desse espaço, se abrisse uma brecha, sabia o que viria, tão certo como dois mais dois é igual a quatro. Não queria escutar a opinião de Billy, porque já sabia qual era: seu filho estava perdendo tempo por nada, humilhando-se por conta dela; era um tolo teimoso, sofrendo pela garota dos outros. Jacob falhou ao não conseguir fazê-la mudar de idéia; foi rejeitado, não servia, não estava à altura do branco e rico príncipe encantado. Preterido, trocado: era isso que Jacob tinha a certeza que o pai pensava dele. Ele já sabia disso tudo e não precisava que Billy viesse com seus conselhos e tentativas de consolo, com sua demonstração de pena. Não queria isso nem do pai, nem de ninguém.

Quando Billy o chamou, uma, duas, três vezes, ele fingiu não escutar. Uma atitude idiota, era verdade, pois de toda La Push, a melhor audição era a sua.

"Filho."

Jacob largou a colher na tigela e levantou a cabeça. Lá estava: só conseguia perceber pena e preocupação no rosto do pai. Sentiu um leve tremor pelo corpo. Se Billy percebera, ignorou.

"Eu queria saber como você está. Você já é um homem e eu não quero me intrometer, mas..."

"Então não se intrometa." Jacob respondeu, ríspido. Levantou-se da mesa "Eu já acabei. Vou sair". Mas não deu nenhum passo em direção à porta. Billy dera um murro na mesa. "Senta."

Aquela era uma autoridade indiscutível. Não era a mesma de Sam, a qual era obrigado a obedecer por uma força inexplicável, externa. Era mil vezes pior: o senso de obediência estava dentro dele, enraizado por um respeito natural. Não ousava sequer tremer, o que não impedia Jacob de se sentir injustiçado, com vontade de sair gritando pela casa. Foi sempre assim, tivesse ele 7, 10, 13 ou 17 anos.

Jogou-se na cadeira, cruzou os braços e olhou impaciente para o pai.

"O que você quer?"

"Não use esse tom comigo." Billy estava irritado, isso Jacob podia perceber. Se o pai tivesse herdado o gene dos lobos, estaria tremendo naquele momento. Mas não conseguia se importar. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e preparou-se para o ataque de Billy. Para ele, a atitude do pai era ofensiva. Era só isso que conseguia enxergar.

"Estou cansado de fingir que nada está acontecendo. De ver você dormindo e comendo nessa casa, e agindo como se não morasse aqui."

"Se eu estou incomodando tanto, posso sair. Sem problemas."

"Não se faça de vítima!"

"Vítima? Eu não estou me fazendo de vítima merda nenhuma!" Jacob nunca havia sentido raiva do pai. Era inacreditável como Billy poderia desconhecê-lo tanto. Tinha vontade de esmurrar a casa inteira. Pelo olhar do pai, percebeu que não era o único com ganas de agressão. A voz de Billy ecoou como um trovão:

"Evitando seus amigos, seus irmãos. Não conversa mais comigo. Sempre de cara amarrada." Billy inclinou-se sobre a mesa e seus olhos se estreitaram: "Deixa eu te contar uma coisa: você não é o único na face da Terra que tem problemas!"

Jacob fechou os punhos dentro dos bolsos da bermuda. "Mas dos meus problemas cuido eu! Será que é pedir demais pra me deixar em paz? Eu não estou incomodando ninguém, estou?"

"Você acha que se isolar resolve alguma coisa? Como as pessoas podem te ajudar..."

"Eu não quero a ajuda de ninguém."

Billy recostou-se na cadeira de rodas. Se Jacob parecia não querer recuar, ele tão pouco. "Pois deveria. As pessoas que te amam de verdade poderiam te ajudar. Porque elas se preocupam com você. EU me preocupo com você."

"Ah, é? E vocês me ajudariam como? Falando que eu tenho que esquecer, que estou sendo um idiota por estar sofrendo por uma garota que não me quis? Ou – melhor ainda! – que eu sou um babaca por não ter conseguido conquistar ela. Que ela preferiu casar com um morto vivo a ficar comigo!"

Billy arregalou os olhos, um misto de surpresa e incredulidade. Jacob teve vontade de sacudí-lo.

"Você está sendo injusto! Ninguém jamais diria uma coisa dessas pra você! Eu quero te ajudar, mas você não deixa!"

"O que você entende sobre isso?"

A expressão magoada de Billy foi o suficiente para fazê-lo arrepender-se de toda aquela discussão. Porém, não teve vontade de lhe pedir desculpas. Quando Billy falou como, era como se explicasse o óbvio:

"Bastante. Eu também perdi uma mulher que eu amava muito. A propósito, foi sua mãe. E sei muito bem como é esse sentimento de impotência e revolta. Mas – acredite em mim, filho – sozinho é infinitamente mais difícil. Se eu não tivesse você, as suas irmãs, Charlie, Harry... Não sei o que teria acontecido, de verdade."

Billy suspirou e pôs os braços para frente, como se quisesse segurar as mãos de Jacob, que não se moveu.

"Você tem muitas pessoas que te amam. Eu te amo.", continuou. "Mas se você não deixar, como eu posso te ajudar? E ninguém acha que você é um fracassado. Você não tem culpa de ter amado alguém tão errado. Eu jamais falaria pra você esquecer. Porque a gente não esquece. A dor da perda é pra sempre: você só se acostuma com ela, a ponto de não te incomodar mais e fazer parte de você."

Billy recolheu os braços. Manobrou a cadeira para sair da cozinha e disse: "Você pode conversar comigo a hora que quiser." E foi para o seu quarto, sem olhar para trás, deixando o filho sozinho na mesa. O que Jacob mais detestava nessas situações era que, por mais que se sentisse com a razão e tentasse convencer a si mesmo disso, ao final de cada discussão, o pai conseguia fazê-lo duvidar seriamente desse pressuposto.

* * *

><p>Havia acabado de chover. Jacob sentia algumas gotas caírem em cima dele. O teto da garagem precisava ser consertado, concluiu. O chão tinha que ser limpo também. Ele teria algum trabalho, afinal, tanto tempo sem entrar ali cobrava o seu preço. De pé, olhando ao seu redor, percebeu que aquele não era mais o seu lugar preferido da casa: havia dentro daquelas paredes lembranças dolorosas demais naquele momento. Se o terreno fosse seu, e não de Billy, teria posto tudo abaixo e construído um túmulo no seu lugar. De repente, pensou em Quil e Embry e no que os amigos falariam dessa sua idéia. Ririam, provavelmente, e fariam piada do seu exagero, da sua atitude de rainha do drama. Jacob sentiu saudades dos dois, da proximidade e da certeza, da certeza absoluta de que a vida deles seria sempre leve.<p>

Sentou-se no capô do Rabbit e olhou para as mãos. Não havia rastros de graxa, nem sujeira embaixo das unhas, como antes. Antes de. Respirou fundo e pensou ter sentido o perfume dela. Passou as mãos nos cabelos e abaixou a cabeça. Tudo estava no seu lugar, cada objeto, cada ferramenta – o tempo parecia não ter passado ali dentro. E isso era uma cruel ironia, porque nada, absolutamente nada tinha permanecido estático na sua vida, nada havia restado, e ele sentia-se um grande estranho, irreconhecível para si mesmo, estrangeiro no lugar onde nasceu e cresceu. Porque nunca mais o mundo seria o mesmo.

Sentado no carro, Jacob sentiu tristeza. Uma tristeza enorme, pesada, que foi crescendo dentro dele e foi subindo, subindo, até parar na sua garganta. Ali, transformou-se num nó, formado por tudo o que ele quis esconder, ignorar, fingir inexistir desde sua fuga de La Push. Aquele bolo saiu dentro dele como um soluço, alto, sonoro. Depois, vieram as lágrimas. Jacob chorou aquela tarde inteira.

O lobo corre. Apressado, passa pelas árvores e transforma-se. O adolescente quer privacidade em sua cabeça, pois tem uma decisão tomada e, quando chegar o momento, todos saberão a respeito. A floresta está mergulhada em silêncio. _Melhor assim. _Jacob sente a aparente cumplicidade do lugar e isso lhe dá mais convicção.

* * *

><p>Entardece e ele anda devagar por entre a vegetação, até ela começar a rarear. Não se vira e caminha como quem tem destino certo. Seus olhos estão fixos em um ponto adiante, sua expressão transparece resolução. Ele sabe desde pequeno: não se volta uma página. <em>Por nada. <em>Pensando nisso, chega onde queria.

O desfiladeiro se abre a sua frente. O céu está lindo. Jacob anda até a beira do precipício e pela primeira vez, ao longo dessas quatro semanas, admira alguma coisa, verdadeiramente enxerga o que está à sua frente. O sol está quase sumindo atrás do oceano, e tudo é cor de azul escuro e laranja vivo. O dia chega ao fim de uma maneira, e depois da noite virá o amanhecer, e um dia seguirá após o outro.

Respira fundo, de olhos abertos. Pensa nela, com todas as suas forças, com a certeza de que esta não será a última vez. Talvez, a última com tanta intensidade, com tanto desespero.

_Bella. Bella. Bella. _

Não dói, porque Jacob já está decidido. E, assim, ele deseja a ela felicidades na escolha que fez. Que ela durma bem nas suas últimas horas de sono e tenhas as melhores últimas refeições. Jacob diz a Bella, num sussurro, _boa noite, _sem fechar os olhos uma única vez.

Afasta-se da beira do penhasco, andando de costas. Pára no meio do caminho, se agacha um pouco e sorri. Corre, não com a velocidade de um lobo, mas com a leveza de um humano, com a alegria de um homem, em direção à beira do penhasco. E mergulha em direção ao mar, soltando um grito de excitação. Quando atinge a água, afunda rápido. Mas emerge. Está feliz.


End file.
